ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Universal Studios Carolina
' Universal Studios Carolina' i'''s is a fanon indoor film industry-themed amusement park and resort complex owned by Universal Parks & Resorts located in Charlotte, North Carolina, it featuring rides and attractions mostly based on pop culture properties, such as Universal's vast works and licensed properties and It opened on March 25, 2003. Promotional info '''Universal Studios Carolina features a vast selection of attractions: some familiar, some brand new.These attractions allow the visitor to "ride the movies", through immersive technologies to designs that immerses guests into fictional worlds seen only on the big screen. Now, the movies are real, it's happening right in front of you! History TBA Themed Zones Current ' * '''Hollywood/Studio Avenue '-''' 'The main section of the park that features famous movies and TV shows and based on Hollywood street. '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003. * ' New York City ''' - a section Themed after post-modern New York City that features sidewalks and classic landmarks that mimic its cityscape. The area is enhanced by neon lights and flanked by street facades that set the scenes for big city fun and also real-time movie production for most Hollywood blockbuster films '''Opening Date: March 25, 2003. * San Francisco/Hill Valley '''- Themed to San Francisco. Opening Date: March 25, 2003. * 'Music Studio '- focused on music industry.'Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003. '''Sponsored by: '''Sonos Sound. * '''Tooniversal '- An Area Themed to Cartoons With 8 Sub-Area's Themed To Cartoons,Nickeldoeon, Cartoon Network,The Great Vally From The Land Before Time,The Simpsons,Despicable Me And Goiky From Battle For Dream Iland And Roblox '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003. ** '''Toon Lagoon - An area themed to cartoons Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003. ** '''Nickelodeon Universe - A Sub-Area Themed to Nickelodeon Shows Opening Date: 'March 25, 2003. ** '''Cartoon Network Central '- Themed to Cartoon Network shows 'Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003. ** '''The Great Valley '- A sub-area in Cartooniversal themed to The Land Before Time Opening Date: March 25, 2003. ** '''Springfield USA - themed to The Simpsons. Opening Date: 'March 27, 2010. '''Replaced: '''M&M Land ** '''Despicable Me: Gru's Neighborhood ' - An Sub-Area Themed To Despicable Me 'Opening Date: '''March 27, 2011 '''Replaced: '''M&M Land ** '''Goiky '- A themed sub-area based on the web series Battle for Dream Island 'Opening Date: '''January 4th, 2017 '''Replaced: '''M&M Land ** '''Roblox Town '- Themed to the online game Roblox Opening Date: August 5th, 2017 Replaced: M&M Land *** 'Epic Adventures '- TBA 'Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003. **** '''Jurassic Park '- An Area themed to the Jurassic Park franchise. 'Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003. **** '''Amity '- inspired by Jaws films. 'Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003. **** '''Skull Island '- based on King Kong.'Opening Date: '''May 3, 2017 *** '''SEGA Sonic Green Hill Zone '- An Area Themed Sonic The Hedgehog 'Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003. *** '''Hershey's Chocolate World '- An area themed to Hershey chocolate 'Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003. *** '''The DreamWorks Experience '-''' 'An area focused on DreamWorks Anmation SKG properties. '''Opening Date: ' June 7, 2007 'Replaced: '''World of Alfred Hitchcock. *** '''Acident Egypt/The Lost Continet- '''Themed to the Mummy franchise And myths '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003. *** '''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter '- An Area Based on the ''Harry Potter ''franchise. Opened on June 21, 2015. '''Replaced:The Medieval Kingdom *** Super Nintendo World '''- Themed to Nintendo Video Games such as Super Mario, Legend of Zelda, Pokémon, Kirby and more That Has 3 sub-areas, Nintendo Plaza, Mushroom Kingdom, and Hyrule. '''Opening Date: '''March 27th, 2018 '''Replaced: '''Western Town *** '''DC Super Hero Island - An Area Themed To DC Superhero's And Dc Supervillains Opening Date: '''March 25, 2015 '''Replaced:Neverland *** Universal KidZone Wonderland '- A Kids Area Themed to Woody Woodpecker Other Universal Kids Rides, Preschool Shows And With 8 Subareas Themed To PBS Kids,Seasme Street,Bear Country,''Schulz' Peanuts,''My Little Pony,Seasme Street & Dr Seuss Sponsored by Toys "R" Us. '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003. ** '''PBS Kids: Forest of Fun '- Themed to PBS Kids shows. 'Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003. ** '''Bear Country U.S.A '- Themed to The Bearestein Bear 'Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003. ** '''The Story World of Eric Carle '-''' 'Themed to Eric Carle books such as ''The Very Hungry Caterpillar '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003. '' ** '''My Little Pony: Equestria '- Themed to the animated series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. 'Opening Date: '''May 27, 2014. '''Replaced: '''America Public Television's Kidzone ** '''Veggietales Movie Lot '- Themed to the Big Idea's Veggietales '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003. ** '''Planet Snoopy - Themed to Schulz' Peanuts'' Opening Date: '''March 25, 2002 ** '''123 Sesame Street '- An Themed to the educational series ''Sesame Street ''Opening Date: March 25, 2003. ** 'Seuss Landing '- Themed to Dr. Suess Books. 'Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003. * '''Laemmle Lake '- a lake surrounds the park and it is named after Carl Laemmle, the founder of Universal Pictures. '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003. '''Former * The Medieval Kingdom '- a sub-area in Acident Egypt/The Lost Continet themed around the medieval time. '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003. '''Closing Date: '''April 10, 2013.'Replaced by: '''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * '''World of Alfred Hitchcock - a short-lived area dedicated to a thriller film director, Alfred Hitchcock. , but Opening Date: 'March 25, 2003 '''Closing Date: '''August 27, 2005, due to parents' complaints regarding the section and attractions that contained themes that were considered too frightening for younger guests. It wasn't until it was replaced by The DreamWorks Experience, in 2007 '''Replaced by: '''The DreamWorks Experience * '''Western Town '- themed to the town of American west. 'Opening Date: '''March 25, 2002 '''Closing Date:'October 30, 2015. '''Replaced by: Super Nintendo World Sponsored by: '''Wells Fargo '''Tooniversal'' Former Areas''' * M&MLand '''- Themed to ''M&M's ''commercials '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 '''Closing Date: '''September 8th, 2015 '''Replaced by: '''Springfield USA,Despicable Me: Gru's Neighborhood,Goiky, & Roblox Town/Tooniversal Expanstion '''Note: Some of the space in the area was used for Springfield USA & Despicable Me: Gru's Neighborhood For The Tooniversal Expansion and It finally closed to make room for Goiky, & Roblox Town Universal KidZone Wonderland Former Areas * America Public Television's Kidzone '- Themed to America Public Television shows such as ''Sheira & Loli's Dittydoodle Works, SeeMore's Playhouse, ''The Toy Castle ''etc. '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003. '''Closing Date: '''September 9th, 2012 '''Replaced by: '''My Little Pony: Equestria '''Canceled Area's * Bedrock '''- planned in 1999, a sub-area that would've been part of either Tooniversal or Epic Adventures which would've be themed to the 1994 live-action film adaptation of Hanna-Barbera's classic cartoon of The Flintstones, until later in 2000 after the failure of its prequel The Flinstones in Rock Vagas, it was scraped permanently. * 'Homestar Runner Land '('''HR Land) - a canceled themed land based on the popular internet cartoon website Homestar Runner. It would showcase rides and attractions such as Homestar Runner-themed wooden rollercoaster, Strong Bad's Awesome Ride Ever!, a wild mouse rollercoaster, The Cheat's Bumpers, a kid-sized bumper cars, Strong Sad's Teacup Spin, a spinning teacup ride, and as well as others. The land would be as a sub-area as part of Tooniversal , which planned in 2007. Unfortunately, in early 2009, the project was canceled due to the fact that despite the cartoon's popularity on the internet, Homestar Runner ''is not well-known to be adapted into theme park attractions How Ever In 2015 That Idea Evovled Into Goiky * '''South Park, Colorado - '''In 2011, Universal Parks & Resorts had originally planned to licence the television animated comedy series ''South Park from Comedy Central (owned by Viacom) to build section based on a series It would be a Sub-Area In Tooniversal It would of include an unnamed South Park-themed interactive shooter dark ride, where riders could shoot aliens with laser zappers by stopping them from destroying the fictional town of South Park, a series of walkthrough attractions of characters' houses, and a kids' play area themed around the South Park Elementary School playground. But unfortunately, the reason it was then canceled, is due the fact the show's creators, Trey Parker and Matt Stone, rejected Universal about the idea, as they said that making a themed land and attractions based on South Park (a TV-MA rating cartoon series) for the theme park would not work and it would be too offensive. Refurbisment Schedule * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man - '''November 12, 2013 to Mrach 23rd, 2014 Reason: to update the ride's mechanics and to replace the film projectors with Infitec digital projectors * '''TBA. Rides, Attractions, Restaurants and more Hollywood/Studio Avenue ''' The first section of the park, themed to A Movie Lot And The Holwood Streets. '''Theme: '''Hollywood. '''Current Attractions * Universal Carolina Theatre '''- a an outdoor arena theater which shows music concerts and daily shows. '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 * '''The Universal Msuicoaster Rocket - A B&M Hypercoaster based on Hollywood. Map Info: Rocket your way though Hollywood in this roller coaster experience as you're the star and can make your own movie. Theme: Hollywood Sponsored by: Coca Cola. Height restriction: 52” Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes. '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 * '''Production Studio Tour - '''A Tram ride Inspired by Universal Studios Hollywood's Studio Tour, '''Map info: '''Aboard on a studio tram to tour through the studio to take on the behind-the-sense look of your favorite films and television shows. '''Sponsored by: '''Exxon (2003-2009) '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 * '''Hollywood Walk of Fame - a replica of the pathway with stars showing the names of famous celebrities. Map Info: See TBA. Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 * '''The NBCUniversal Experience '''- (formerly '''Universal Studio's Sneak Peeks) an interactive attraction which focused on projects from Universal Pictures and NBC. Map info: '''Experience your first look of NBCUniversal's upcoming projects. '''Theme: NBCUniversal's upcoming projects Opening Date: 'March 25, 2003 * 'The Great Animated Movie Ride -''' A dark ride that takes guest through the greatest animated films (Before 1995). '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 '''Attraction Type: Dark Ride. Universal Express Pass Available? '''Yes. '''Sponsored by: TBA. * The Walking Dead Terror Maze ''' - a horror-themed walkthrough maze based on AMC's The Walking Dead. The attraction is unsuitable for children under 13 years. Theme: The Walking Dead. Map Info: Face your fears as you'll survive through the scariest maze to escape from the flash-eating zombies. Children under 13 are not allowed.Universal Express Pass Available?:' Yes.'Opening date: June 13, 2017. '''Replaced: '''Twister....Ride it Out. * '''Lights! Camera! Action! Hosted by Steven Spielberg -A special effects simulation attraction that uses screens of Steven and goes through how they made props and other things for some of his big movies. its similar to the one in Universal Studios Singapore. Map Info: Witness a special behind-the-scenes look at movie magic with Steven Spielberg in Lights, Camera, Action! Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. Opening Date: 'March 25, 2003 * '''Skyway To Roblox Town '- A skyride that takes you to Hollywood/Studio Avenue to Roblox Town '''Opening Date: '''August 5, 2017 '''Universal Express Pass Avaliable?: '''Yes. * '''Universal Studios' Animal Actors '- An animal show. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Animal stars.'Opening Date: 'March 25, 2003 * '''Universal Studios: The History of Entertainment '- a 25 minute film tells the history of Universal Studios. '''Map Info: Learn about the history of one of the most famous movie studios, and find out facts about the massively popular company. Theme:'''history of Universal Studios. '''Opening date: '''July 14, 2014 * '''Universal Music Plaza Stage is an outdoor amphitheater located at Universal Studios. The venue based within the Universal Studios Carolina in the Hollywood/Studio Avenue section of the park * Universal Studios Railroad '''is a broad gauge funicular railway people mover and attraction at Universal Studios Carolina that go around to the whole movie studio theme park of Universal Studios Carolina. * '''E.T Adventure - A dark ride based on E.T. Map Info: Help America’s favorite extraterrestrial save his dying planet as you hop aboard your star-bound bicycle and soar across the moonlit sky! Theme: E.T. Height restriction: 34” Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 '''Sponsored by: TBA. * Hollywood Walk of Fame - a replica of the pathway with stars showing the names of famous celebrities. Map Info: See TBA. Opening Date: '''March 25, 2002 * '''Universal Cinematastic - a nighttime laser, fountain, and fireworks show simular to Disney's Fantasmic and World of Color attractions, but focused on Universal Pictures' films such as Jaws, Back to the Future, Jurassic Park, Universal Horror, Despicable Me, E.T., The Fast and the Furious, The Mummy, etc. Map Info: Experience the nighttime entertainment filled with fireworks, lasers and the series of unforgettable scenes from Universal's motion pictures. Universal Express Pass Available?: No. Opening date: '''May 25, 2012. * '''Stage 12 - an interactive walkthrough attraction which shows concept arts, props, ride vehicles, and displays of Universal Parks' upcoming attractions, as well as the displays and props of Universal Pictures' upcoming films. Theme: '''future attractions and Universal Pictures' films '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 * '''Terminator 2 3D - Battle Across Time - a 3D show based on Terminator. Map info: TBA. Theme:'''Terminator. '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 '''Sponsored by: TBA.Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. * Twister...Eyes Of The Storm '''- A special effect attraction themed to ''Twister ''Theme: Twister '''Map Info: '''Experience what it’s like to be caught in the middle of a raging tornado by riding the storm out! Just make sure you hang on tight to the railing. '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 '''Sponsored by: TBA * Character All-Star Meet'n'Greet Party '''- A character meet'n'greet where you can meet characters from The Simpsons, Nickelodeon, Roblox, Plants vs Zombies, Nintendo, PBS, Popeye, Betty Boop, CBS,DHX Media and New Line Cinema '''Opening date: '''June 5, 2014. '''Former Attractions * The Forest Gump Experience - '''An interactive exhibit walkthrough TBA '''Theme: Forest Gump Opening Date: 'March 25, 2003 '''Closing Date: '''August 3rd, 2016 '''Replaced by: '''The Walking Dead: Terror Maze * [[Woody Woodpecker's Nightastic!|'Woody Woodpecker's Nightastic!]]' '- A Fantasmic-like show themed to Woody Woodpecker Theme: '''Woody Woodpecker '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 '''Closing Date: '''October 7th, 2011 '''Replaced by: '''Universal Cinematastic '''Crrent Stores * That's a Wrap '''- a gift store located near the exit of the park. '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 * '''Universal Studios Carolina Shop: A themed store with an aray of stuff from the lands and the park and stuff that is exclusive to the resort Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 * '''Universal Photo Stop - a photo store. Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 * '''Studio Sweet's - TBA Opening Date: 'March 25, 2003 * '''Minion Studio Store '- a small store which sells merchindise of the yellow minions from ''Dispicable Me ''franchise dressing up as Characters From The Theme Park Universal Studios Detroit '''Opened: July 15, 2014 Replaced: '''TBA * '''Hollywood Pit-Stop-'''The area that you exit from The Universal Musicoaster Rockit, you will be able to pick up merchandise based on the ride. '''Opened: May 22, 2012 * Universal Photo Stop - a photo store. Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 * '''Pin Traders USA: The number one stop for your pin goods, this kiosk shop will delight anyone whose looking for a little souvenir from their trip Opening Date: 'March 25, 2003 * '''E.T Toy Closet. -' A store sells ET-exclusive merchandise. Theme: E.T. 'Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 * ' Hello Kitty Store- a store with merchandise based on Sanrio characters, particularly Hello Kitty. Theme: Sanrio. Opening date: '''June 15, 2015. '''Replaced: '''Kitchen Kettle '''Former Stores * Kitchen Kettle '- a almish-themed store. '''Theme: '''Almish '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 '''Closing date: '''May 10, 2014. '''Replaced by: '''Hello Kitty Store * '''TBA '- A TBA Themed Store 'Theme: '''TBA '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 '''Closing date: '''May 10, 2014. '''Replaced by: '''Minion Studio Store ' Restaurants * Mel's Drive-In '- A quick service restaurant that serves hamburgers, chicken strips, milkshakes etc. '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 * '''Arby's '- A quick service that sells Arby's Roast Beef '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 * '''Movie Studio Diner - a restaurant which serves American cuisine, like hamburgers, French fries, steaks, salads, etc. Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 * '''Hollywood Dine-In - a large restaurant which sells mostly Italian and American cuisine.Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 * '''All-Star Café - a small café where the Meet-n-Greets mostly occur. Opening Date: 'March 25, 2003 * '''Celebrity Cuisine '- a serve restaurant. '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 '''Snacks And Drinks * Dylan's Macaroni & Cheese Shop - a store which contains macaroni and cheese, 4-cheese corkscrew pastas, shells in white cheddar pastas, as well as non-pasta foods such as french fries, baked potatoes, mashed potatoes, ostrich nuggets (a large fried meat that resembles a giant chicken nugget, but is made out of ostriches), and many others. Opening Date: 'March 25, 2003 * '''Starbucks/Ben & Jerry's '- A combined Starbucks and Ben & Jerry's stand where you can combined ice cream and coffee. '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 * '''Auntie Anne's Pretzels - A Pretze Shop Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 * '''Cinnabon - TBA. Opening Date: 'March 25, 2003 '''Characters ' * '''Character All-Star Meet'n'Greet: '''TBA. * Woody Woodpecker * Winnie Woodpecker '''New York City An Area Themed to New York based on the original New York City, during the era of post-modernisation. This zone features various icons commonly portrayed in movies including the city skyline, neon lights, facades, and sidewalks. This zone also has a replica of the famous New York Public Library with two lion statues at its entrance. Current Attractions * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon -''' A 3D simulation attraction featurng Jimmy Fallon, a talk show host for The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. '''Map Info: Board the unique of the Theater and it’s you versus Jimmy as you find yourself speeding down the show’s hallways and through the busy streets of midtown Manhattan, rumbling down into the city’s subways, soaring over skyscrapers and diving into the East River as you hurtle neck and neck towards the finish line. Will you take down "The Tonight Show" host in a blaze of glory, or will Jimmy’s taunts leave you in the dust? Theme: Jimmy Fallon. Height restriction:'''42”. '''Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. Attraction type: The Flyer Opening Date: '''June 5th, 2017 '''Replaced: '''Home Alone 4D. * '''NBC Center - an indoor interactive attraction aimed to allow guest to take on their experience by becoming a star for NBC television programs in many genres, such as news, sitcoms, etc., while standing on the green screen. Map info: Become a television personality for NBC's television programs, in the interactive experience. Universal Express Available?: No. Opening Date: '''June 5th, 2017. * '''The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man - a 3D motion based dark ride based on Marvel's Spiderman. Map info: Strap on your 3-D glasses and join the world's most famous web slinger in a high-flying virtual reality ride. The villains of the Sinister Syndicate have stolen the Statue of Liberty and it's up to Spidey to save the day. Theme: Spiderman. Sponsored by: 'McDonald's.'Opening Date: 'March 25, 2003.'Height restriction: 40” * Lucy - A Tribute, was a walk-through museum featuring the best of "America's favorite redhead", Lucille Ball. Opening Date: 'March 25, 2003 * '''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - The Stunt Show '- A stunt show based on the french cartoon of the same name '''Opening Date: '''January 18th, 2016 '''Replaced: '''TBA '''Universal Express Pass Available?: No * Macy's Balloon World '''- A interactive fun center focused on the ''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade ''Theme: ''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade ''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 * '''Elf: 'The Musical '- A broadway show based on the 2003 film ''Elf '''T'heme: ''Elf ''Opening Date: December 1st, 2011 '''Replaced: '''Universal's Horror Make-Up Show . '''Universal Express Pass Available?: No. * Times Square Mini '- A walkthrough attraction based on Times Square '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 * '''Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory '- A dark ride based on the 1971 film '' ''Opening Date: March 25, 2003 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. * The Incredible Hulk Coaster '- A B&M Launched rollercoaster and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park.'Opening Date: 'March 25, 2003 * '''The Matrix: Rise Against the Machines '- An indoor enclosed rollercoaster based on the film series of the same name that is similar to Space Mountain. '''Opened: November 5th 2018. Replaced: The Matrix: Rise against the Machines (Original Version Attraction Type: 'Indoor Roller Coaster * '''Men in Black: Alien Attack '-''' '''an interactive shoot-em-up gallery where visitors must catch the aliens appearing in the Men in Black movies. '''Map info: Ride your way to zap aliens who are on the loose in the city. Theme: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 42". Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'shooting gallery dark ride. '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 * '''Dino Squad: The Ride '- A 3D motion based dark ride based off the 2007 cartoon of the same name '''Map Info: TBA. Attraction Type: '3D dark ride '''Theme: '''Dino Squad '''Height Restriction: '''40 '''Opening Date: '''May 15th, 2010. '''Replaced: '''TBA * '''Radio City Music Hall Theater, '''A 1,500-seat indoor Broadway-style theatre that is fully equipped to host plays, cirque shows, musicals and performances. '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 * '''The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York - A 3D trackless dark ride through the city of New York from the perspective of pet animals. this ride Is similar to Ratatouille: The Ride at Disneyland Paris and An American Tail Adventure in Tooniversal. Height restriction: 42” Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes Opening date: 'May 15, 2018 '''Replaced: '''Ghostbusters: Dance Party * '''Blues Brothers Live '-A live show attraction that features The Blues Brothers performing classic Rock & Soul songs from the film. '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''No. '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 * '''Battlestar Galactica: HUMAN VS CLYLON - A B&M Dueling Launched Inverted and Sitting Roller Coaster based on a franchise of the same name. Sponsored By: '''Burger King. '''Map Info: Choose either Human or Cylon for the dueling rollercaoster action. Height restriction: 52” Opening Date: '''July 8, 2006. '''Former Attractions * Home Alone 4D '''- A 4D show based on the 2nd film '''Theme: ''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 '''Closing Date: '''January 8th, 2016 '''Replaced By: '''The Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon '''Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. * TBA -A Stunt Show Based On TBA Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 '''Closing Date: '''Novmber 8th, 2015 '''Replaced by: '''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - The Stunt Show. '''Universal Express Pass Available?: No. * Universal's Horror Make-Up Show '- TBA '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 '''Closing date: '''Feburay 22, 2011. '''Replaced by: '''Elf: The Musical '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''No. * '''Ghostbusters: Dance Party '- An indoor dance party featuring the Ghostbusters '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Ghostbusters franchise '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 '''Closing date: '''March 10, 2016. '''Replaced by: '''The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York '''Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. * TBA '''- A Dark Ride Themed To TBA. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 '''Closing Date: '''September 23rd, 2008. '''Replaced By: '''Dino Squad: The Ride. * '''Wild Artic. '''A Motition Smulator Ride Themed To the Artic '''Theme: TPA.Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 '''Closing date: October 20, 2005. Replaced by: The Matrix: Rise Against the Machines Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. Current Stores * The Amazing Spider-Man Store '''- A Spiderman Themed store '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 * '''MIB Gear: A Men In Black ''Themed store '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 * '''Macy's BalloonStuff '- A Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade ''Themed store '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 * '''TBA '- a store at the exit of Dino Squad: The Ride that sells Dino Squad merchandise. Opened: 'May 15th, 2010. '''Replaced: '''TBA. * '''The North Pole '- A Elf ''themed store '''Opening Date: '''December 1st 2012 '''Replaced: '''TBA * '''NBC Retail '- the gift store which sells NBC-themed merchandise, like t-shirts.'''Triva: This Is At The Exit Of Race Thought New York Starting Jimmy Fallon.Opening Date: 'June 5th, 2017 '''Replaced: '''Home Alone Gear * '''I Heart NY Store '- A New York themed store 'Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 * '''77 Kids '- A children's apperal store 'Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 * '''Wonka '- A Nestlè ''themed store '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 * '''The Secret World of Pets '- A store themed to Universal Pictures/Illumination Entertainment’s animated film The Secret Life of Pets. '''Theme: '''The Secret Life Of Pets. '' Opening date: '''May 15, 2018 '''Replaced: '''Ghostbusters Equipment Shop '''Former Stores' * TBA '''- A Store Themed To TBA '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 '''Closing Date: '''August 5th, 2012 '''Replaced By: '''The North Pole * '''TBA - A Store Themed To TBA Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 '''Closing Date: '''September 23rd, 2008. '''Replaced By: TBA (Dino Squad: The Ride gift shop) * Ghostbusters Equipment Shop - A store sells Ghostbusters-exclusive merchandise. Theme:Ghostbusters. Opening Date: 'March 25, 2003 '''Closing date: '''March 10, 2016. '''Replaced by: '''The Secret World of Pets * '''Home Alone Gear '- A Home Alone ''themed store '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 '''Closing Date: '''January 6th, 2016 '''Replaced by: '''The Tonight Store ' Restaurants * The Macy's Parade Observatory '- A ''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade ''restaurant '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003. '''Replaced: '''TBA * '''Johnny Rockets ' - A franchise of the Johnny Rockets restaurants '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 * '''Finnegan's Bar and Grill - Irish food.-TBA. Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 * '''Louie's Italian Restaurant - An Italian restaurant.Opening Date: 'July 10,2000 * '''Blues Brothers' Diner '- A Restaurant with New York Style food that is quick service and has callbacks to Blues Brothers 'Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 * '''NBC Café - '''A sports bar '''Characters ' * '''The Blue Brothers * Spiderman * Ghostbusters * TBA San Francisco/Hill Vally An Area Themed to San Francisco Crunet Attractions * TBA Category:Universal Studios Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios Category:Universal Studios parks Category:Nickelodeon Category:VeggieTales Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Spider-Man Category:The Simpsons Category:DC Comics Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nintendo Category:SEGA Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:ROBLOX Category:Theme park Category:Theme Parks Category:Harry Potter Category:Jurassic Park Category:Despicable Me Category:PBS Kids Category:My Little Pony Category:Back to the Future Category:Amusement Parks Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:King Kong Category:The Land Before Time Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Regular Show Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:My Life As A Teenage Robot Category:Breadwinners Category:The Secret Life of Pets Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Woody Woodpecker Category:The Loud House Category:SuperMarioLogan Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:Universal Pictures